This invention relates generally to a camera, and in particular to a camera having a plurality of film chambers selectively alignable with the lens of the camera to thereby provide a photographer with a single camera having a plurality of readily available film choices.
The art of photography, whether by a professional or an amateur photographer, is a creative endeavor which benefits from individual style as well as from film media selected for particular subject matter. Two primary film types are color film and black-and-white film, and within these two categories are a selection of presentations (e.g. slides or paper prints) and film speeds appropriate to the scene to be photographed.
Since, for example, a photographer may wish to photograph one particular scene in black-and-white and another particular scene in color during one photography session, it has been necessary for that photographer either to carry two cameras each loaded with the appropriate film type, or to use one camera and remove and replace film in that camera. In the former situation, it is inconvenient and potentially expensive to have two cameras available at all times. In the latter situation where film is removed and replaced, the photographer can potentially lose a significant amount of time (and possibly subject matter) during the film change, as well as a loss of film usage. It is therefore apparent that a need is present for a camera that has the capability to simultaneously provide more than one type of film for selection by its user.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a camera having a plurality of film chambers each capable of housing a different type of film.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a camera having a plurality of film chambers each positionable as desired in communication with the lens of the camera.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a camera which conveniently houses a plurality of film chambers for rapid interchangeability and selective photography.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description of the invention which now follows.